I found you  Niff
by shewritesthefics
Summary: Blaine convinces Nick to pretend to be drunk at a party to try and get away with kissing Jeff, so that Jeff will possibly return Nick's feelings for him. This doesn't go according to plan.  Rated T just in case of later chapters,my first ever fanfic! rate
1. Chapter 1  Party

Nick finally made it into the party. He had only missed about half an hour of it, and he walked straight onto the dance floor, expecting Jeff to be stealing all of the attention from other dancers that were no match for looked around the wild (and extremely drunk, in some cases) dancers, but he couldn't see Jeff anywhere. He walked to the side of the hall and sat down, scanning the room for his best friend of 15 years. He had to be here somewhere. He looked all around him at the party. Dalton allowed all it's students to have a party at the end of each term, and the main hall was used for this. It was a very big room, and paper chains had been hung all over the walls, which stood out as everything at Dalton was usually quite posh looking. There was even a disco ball, and a dj at his booth on one side. Nick didn't like parties much, but he knew that if he could just find Jeff, he'd have a much better time.

Jeff had been at the party for half an hour now, and there was still no sign of Nick. He hadn't danced or anything yet even though he loved parties with a passion, he just wanted Nick to get here already so that they could dance together. Everything was always funner when Nick was around. He sighed as he continued looking around the room. Maybe Nick was here but hadn't seen him yet? He looked towards the chairs on the far side, and with a lot of effort looking around the dancing morons infront of him that were about as drunk as it is possible to get, he found him. Nick was wearing black trousers and a white top with some sorta of logo on it, half covered by a long, navy cardigan. His black hair was slightly ruffled, but he looked cool. Jeff watched Nick for a moment as he observed the party, and then Nick turned and met Jeff's eyes. His face lit up as he began to smile when he realised who it was. Nick stood up and began dodging and pushing through everyone, to get to Jeff on the other side. When he was in front of him, and placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder and looked down to his face.

"You not dancing?" Nick asked. "I would've thought you'd be right in the middle of it all, showing off those sweet moves of yours" he grinned.

"Naah" Jeff replied, looking up at Nick past his blonde fringe. "I don't really feel like dancing today and I was waiting for you".

"I'll just dance for you then" replied Nick, imitating a dance that seemed to look a bit like hie had a limp and couldn't stand properly. Jeff just laughed.

"It's a good thing you're a hell of a singer" Jeff said, "Because I don't think dancing is quite your thing". He was still laughing.

"There is Nothing funny about my dancing!" Nick shouted, mocking hurt in his expression. "If you're so much better than me, prove it!" he teased, and grabbed Jeff's hands, pulling him reluctantly to his feet. It took Jeff by surprise and he gasped, only to begin to smile when he saw what Nick was doing. Nick held Jeff's hands and put them on his own shoulders, and started swaying to the music. Jeff started to calm down and enjoy the moment for a bit, until Nick started making pretend flirty faces and he burst out laughing once more, pulling away his hand as Nick attempted to kiss it. Jeff decided that he wasn't going to let Nick get away with this, and launched a counter-surprise attack at him. He hastily grabbed Nick's hands and swung him around the room, making Nick laugh loudly. They carried on spinning, Nick gripping hard onto Jeff's hands as his shoes were sliding on the polished floor. They frequently crashed into the sides of people as they had forgotten just how many people were in the room, but they didn't have the time to apologise as they were having far too much fun to stop. Soon Jeff (being as clumsy as he is) managed to catch his foot on the back of someone else's. They both tumbled forwards, turned and landed on their backs on the floor. They weren't embarassed, they just couldn't stop laughing. They stayed on the floor in hysterics for at least five minutes, and then Nick stood up and pulled Jeff up after him. They both had wide grins on their faces despite the odd people giving them dirty looks. They enjoyed themselves far too much to care, and something like this was expected of the two.

The party went on and Jeff and Nick were now sitting in the bean bags at one side of the hall, with Blaine, Kurt, Trent, Wes and David. The music was so loud that they had all given up shouting across to eachother, and were just talking to the people nearest to them. Of course, Nick and Jeff were sat together as always. Jeff was currently leaning over to Nick, talking as loudly as needed.

"Having a good time?" Jeff shouted, while swaying to the club-like music. Nick had been quietly sipping his drink for a while now, and looked very distant. He wondered if maybe all the smoke effects and lighting might be making Nick light headed.

"yeah" Nick shouted back, "Just kinda lost interest" he replied. He looked extremely bored. Jeff had quite enjoyed the party, but he saw that Nick had obviously had enough. Nick wasn't a person for parties. Jeff stood up and grabbed Nick's arm.

"Let's get out of here then" Jeff said, and they both began making their way to the door on the far end. A quick 'seeya' to the other warblers was answered with a "ooh, don't get up to anything you guys!" from Trent. Jeff would get him back for that later. They were then in the hallway, making their way to their dorm. Nick kept stumbling every so often, so Jeff kept hold of his arm. He really did look sick. They reached their dorm room and Jeff got out his key and unlocked the door, still holding on to Nick's arm. They opened the door and stepped inside.

"You didn't have to leave with me you know" Nick laughed. Sitting down on his bed with help from Jeff. "You were obviously enjoying yourself, you should go back and partaaaay!". He giggled.

It was true that Jeff had been enjoying himself, but Nick was his best friend, and if one of them left a party, they both did. Plus whenever they were together, they always had a way of having fun because their personalities were so compatible.

"It was ok, but it gets to the point where everyone will be too overly drunk now and it will become a massive booze fest" Jeff lied. He actually didn't know how people were drunk though. He hadn't seen any alcohol anywhere, it was banned at Dalton parties.

"Oh Jeff" Nick slurred, walking towards Jeff, Imitating drunk. "Jeff i'm dizzy, hold me" he said, pretending to trip and doing silly drunk dances.

"Oh my god, you have moves like drunk Blaine!" Jeff said, before howling with laughter. Nick started laughing too.

"Well if i'm Blaine, then you're Kurt!" Nick replied, still putting on a good performance of being drunk. He stumbled over to Jeff and put an arm around him. "I LOVE YOU MY BABY PENGUIN!" he shouted at the top of his voice, right into Jeff's ear.

"Ouch" Jeff said, "You sound like you're actually drunk!" He gasped. He wondered if Nick had got better at drama, or if somehow.. maybe it was real? Nick had never been very drunk before. He didn't approve of it. Then Jeff realised. Jeff hadn't drank any of the punch. Nick had drank loads. There was a 'tradition' at Dalton when some of the more rebellious seniors would do something to 'make the party a bit more interesting' - like for example, spike the punch bowl. Nick had been walking funny on the way here. His laugh was weird and giggly, and he had been laughing at moments when practically nothing was funny.

"Maybe I am darling" Nick laughed. "And my name is not Nick! I'm Blaine and you're Kurt! And we love eachother!" He shouted. Jeff couldn't help but laugh as Nick was obviously hammered. Jeff decided to mess with him.

"Yes ok Nic… er, Blaine, i'm Kurt then" he said. "Now I think that maybe you should lay down for a while". He gripped Nick's arms and tried to lead him to his bed, propping him up on some pillows.

"Now stay here, I'm just going to get you some water" Jeff said as he let go of Nick, and turned to go to the mini fridge on the other side of the room. But he was stopped in his tracks as he felt two strong arms wrap around his chest.

"I love you, man, y'know?" Nick mumbled, holding on to Jeff and resting their cheeks together. He had a dopey smile on his face as Jeff could see in the mirror on the opposite wall. "You're the best Jeffy" he said, obviously waiting for a response.

"So i'm not Kurt anymore?" Jeff joked, smiling at his friend.

"Nope" Nick answered. "You are Jeffy, much better than Kurt, or Blaine or anyone else. The greatest guy in the world infact" he continued. As he said this he had been holding on to Jeff's shoulders, and had turned his around to look at his face. His hands slipped down Jeff's arms until he reached his hands, and then he held them tightly.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked softly, as he looked back up to Nick's face. His browny eyes now has a very different light in them. He was no longer laughing. He didn't get an answer to his question, as Nick leaned in closer and closer, until Jeff could smell his aftershave. It smelled good. He only had a second to think about this though, as their lips soon met. Jeff was shocked at first, but couldn't pull away. He realised he didn't want to. After Nick saw that Jeff wasn't making an effort for the kiss to stop, he brought his hands to Jeff's face and deepened the kiss. Both boys smiled through the kiss, it just felt beautiful. Why hadn't they done this sooner? Jeff wanted to say that it was everything he thought it would be, but the truth is, he had never thought about Nick that way. Up until this moment, Nick had been just Jeff's best friend. He had loved him, but in a friend sort of way. But that was clearly over now, as the only thing that Jeff was certain of was his feelings for Nick. He loved him. He always had, he just hadn't known it until now. He loved him more than he'd ever love anyone. And this moment was perfect.

He was then pulled out of this thought as he felt a hum of a laugh against his lips, and he pulled away from Nick, breaking the kiss. Nick had a wide grin on his face, that looked fairly mocking. Jeff started to get mad. He realised that this hadn't been a romantic moment, Nick was just so drunk that he probably had no idea what he was doing. And Jeff had made the mistake of thinking it was special. He was crushed. It obviously didn't mean anything. Nick's grin began to fade as he saw the sad look on his best friend's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Jeff looked downwards for a moment, while thinking, and then back up to Nick, a new fire in his eyes. He looked mad. Really mad.

"Nothing! There's nothing here to be upset about, or to even care about, right?" Jeff growled, and stormed out of the room before even getting an answer. Nick was stunned. He stood for a moment in shock, before turning and collapsing face first onto his bed, defeated and miserable.


	2. Chapter 2  Sadness

Chapter 2

I'm such a loser, Jeff thought as he wiped his eyes for the millionth time. He had thought that he was straight all this time, and even dated a couple of girls, and maybe he was straight, but Nick was an exception. The way that kiss had felt… it was just right. Better than any girl. He had been so caught up in his feelings that he hadn't realised that what they shared was a drunken mistake, and wasn't even slightly real. That kiss meant nothing to Nick. He couldn't bring himself to stop crying. After he had left the room, he was trying to find somewhere to go to be away from Nick, and he decided to go to the corridor outside his art class. Hardly anyone ever went there, and most students would be still at the party anyway, so he was alone. He was glad that he wouldn't have to explain himself to anyone, because what exactly would he say? 'I thought I was straight and then my gay, drunk best friend kissed me and now I love him but he's drunk and doesn't actually love me back'? It sounded crazy. It was crazy.

He just didn't know what to do anymore, they were always close but he had never thought about Nick like this. Now Nick was all he could think about. He was mad, because Nick was drunk when he had kissed him and it meant nothing to him, but that kiss was also probably one of the best moments of his life, until Nick had ruined it. Nick didn't love him, otherwise he would have said something before. He was one to always gossip and told everything to Jeff, it seemed impossible that Nick could keep anything from him. But now Jeff was left crying in the hallway. He was the vitcim while Nick was probably laughing to himself back in their dorm. He was probably texting the other Warblers about it right now. This wasn't fair.

—

Nick was practically beating himself up about what had happened, however this was a bit hard to do because he was slightly drunk. He hadn't even had that much alcohol, just enough to give him the confidence to do what he had wanted to do for over a year now - kiss Jeff. But why had he ever attempted this? It was all Blaine's fault. "Take him by surprise" he had said. "when he least expects it, kiss him and he'll practically fall into your arms".

Bullshit, Nick thought. He had taken Blaine's stupid advice and instead of falling into his arms, Jeff had practically fallen out of the door trying to get out of the room so fast. For a moment Nick had thought Jeff was enjoying it as much as he was, but then he had pulled away. Nick thought that maybe Jeff could have enjoyed it, but he had ruined it by acting stupidly drunk. This was the worst plan ever. Jeff had left so fast… Without even talking about it. Nick felt a tear creep down his cheek. Why am I so damn sensitive at times? He thought as he wiped it away. I really hope Jeff is ok. He wondered where Jeff might be now. Probably on a train as far away from here as possible. As far from Nick as possible. He couldn't really blame Jeff, Nick had made a move on his best friend, who was STRAIGHT. How could he ever expect a good outcome? And now everything was shattered. Years and years of an ever-growing friendship, torn apart because of one stupid mistake. Jeff was probably never going to talk to Nick again. He would probably move dorms or even schools, and Nick just couldn't deal with that. Nick lay down on his bed and decided to let his tears that he had been holding go. And they didn't stop for a long time, until he eventually cried himself to sleep.

When he woke the next morning, he rubbed his eyes and then remembered. He looked towards Jeff's bed. It was still made, and too early for Jeff to be awake. So that meant that Jeff never came back to their room last night. Nick hoped that he was ok. Nick picked up his phone and turned it on, to see if maybe he was lucky and Jeff had tried to contact him. He only had one text, and it was from Wes.

'Any idea what's up with Jeff? He asked to stay in our dorm last night but he won't say why he's upset and he's just not talking at all now. What happened last night?' Nick read.

Nick tried to think of a reply. He didn't know how to fit basically a whole story that would make Harry Potter look short of how sorry he was in one text. And how much Jeff meant to him, how much Jeff had always meant to him. He decided not to reply. He threw his phone onto his bed and went to the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth and then got dressed. It was saturday, and all the Warblers were staying on school grounds today because they had a performance at the Open Evening that night. Nick remembered that he was meant to sing a duet with Jeff. He wondered if Jeff would cancel, or if Nick would even be able to stop himself from bursting into tears and holding onto Jeff in the middle of the performance. Nick sat on the floor and leaned against his bed, and thought for a moment. He couldn't think of any possible way to explain to Jeff how sorry he was. Jeff had every right to hate him for what he did, and he knew that he probably would. Their friendship was as good as over. But Nick didn't want it to be over. Maybe he had made a mistake kissing Jeff, he could never get rid of his feelings for him but maybe if he tried to solve the problem, then he could hide these feelings and they could be friends again. It would be better to be friends than to not have any relationship at all anymore.

But Nick realised that he didn't want to do that. He had kissed Jeff because he knew that he had loved him. That he always had. He thought that it was the right moment, but it obviously wasn't. He just couldn't bury his feelings any longer, they were already out in the open. He had to fight for Jeff, and that's what he was going to do. He stood up and grabbed his door key, left the room and locked the door. He was going to do this, no stupid plans anymore. He could do this on his own without any help from Blaine or anyone else. No lies. He was just going to tell Jeff the truth, and if he hated him for it, so be it. He practically leaped down the hallway, still incredibly nervous but motivated, because Jeff was truly worth it. He was almost at Wes' dorm now. The door was in sight. And soon, he was standing against the wall opposite the door. The room that contained Jeff was less than two metres away. The nerves had turned into an avalanche by this point, and Nick was getting increasingly crushed by it.

He had to do this now, or he would never have the courage to do it again. This is it.


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation

Chapter 3

Jeff had spent the entire morning staring at a wall. That was what he always had done whenever he was sad. Earlier on, Wes and David had been trying to get him to talk to them, but he just couldn't tell them this. It was too much, It would mean telling them about his new-found feelings for Nick, and he just couldn't do that. All he wanted was to just forget about these feelings. It was really hard though.

Come on Jeff, he thought to himself.

Think of something, anything but Nick, just don't think about Nick. Don't think about… his cute hair when he wakes up in the mornings, or how his eyes light up when he gets an idea, or how his lips fitted mine perfectly….

"Ugh!" Jeff moaned as he realised that he was failing again. He heard a gasp from the other side of the room and the other two heard him speak for the first time in hours. But nothing else was said as they realised that he still wasn't going to tell them anything. They went back to their homework. Jeff leaned forwards and let his head hit the wall. It made a loud noise and really hurt, but maybe if he kept doing it he would lose enough brain cells to forget about Nick. Or at least last night. Things would be so much better if last night had never happened. Maybe he would have never discovered his feelings for Nick, and never had to feel like this. Jeff could tell how concerned the others were, but they had given up trying to talk to him after about a thousand failed attempts. He didn't want to talk to anybody right now, he just wanted to be alone. He could have cried to himself in his own dorm, if it wasn't for the fact that he shared it with Nick. He wondered what Nick had done for the rest of the night. Probably laughed his drunk little head off at the fact that he had tricked Jeff. But this didn't sound like Nick. Jeff was so confused. Oh, Nick.

Jeff hit his head on the wall again. He could feel a bump forming as his forehead was swelling up. He knew he'd have a killer headache later. Hopefully enough to literally kill him. Life didn't seem worth it now. He had lost his best friend, the most important person in the world to him. The only reason he bothered to get up in the mornings and struggle through those difficult lessons. Maybe, he should just give up… It wouldn't take much… he could just…

"Err Jeff", David's voice broke the silence and put an end to Jeff's thoughts. "We're going out for coffee now, you're welcome to stay here" he said. Jeff didn't reply, so both boys exchanged looks and just began to leave quietly. Jeff stayed staring at the wall. When David and Wes had closed the door behind them, He sighed. David and Wes looked across the hall to see Nick leaning against the wall, with a very concerned look on his face. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair was extremely untidy.

"Nick! are you ok?" Wes asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah… I will be." Nick mumbled. He gestured to their door. "Still in there?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes" David said. "I think you'll find him staring at the far wall. We'll leave it unlocked" He half smiled. He obviously guessed that something had happened between the two. Nick sighed. Staring at the wall? He thought. That's what Jeff always seemed to do when something was deeply troubling him. This was not going to be easy.

"Thank you" Nick whispered, as the others began walking away down the hall. This was it then, he thought. He put his hand on the door handle, opened the door and stepped inside. He instantly saw Jeff where the others had said he would be, staring at absolutely nothing on the blank wall. He slowly closed the door behind him, being as silent as possible. He tiptoed over to Jeff, and saw Jeff shift slightly as he heard one of the floorboards creak. It had given him away, but Jeff hadn't turned around, so it was unlikely that he knew who was in the room. Nick took a deep breath, and walked over, sitting on Jeff's left. Jeff's eyes didn't move from the wall, so Nick knew that he would have to be brave. He put his arm around Jeff, resting his own head on Jeff's shoulder. He felt him quiver and his breath caught as he realised who was next to him.

"Hey Jeffy" Nick said quietly, practically begging in his mind for a positive response. He didn't get it. Jeff stayed silent. "We need to talk" Nick said, trying to make his voice serious, but caring at the same time. It wasn't very effective. He hoped that maybe Jeff would listen to him. It stayed silent for a moment, and then the sudden noise when Jeff began speaking made Nick practically jump a mile. But oh, how he had missed his voice.

"Still drunk, perhaps?" Jeff asked, his voice cruel.

"No" Nick answered, hurt. "I wasn't as drunk as you think I was, I promise most of it was just me trying to be funny" he protested.

"I noticed" Jeff scowled. "Like the last part? Bet that was your best joke yet. Did someone dare you or something? Because I didn't think it was that funny". He sniffed and a tear fell down his cheek. Nick watched sadly.

"Oh Jeff, no" Nick said, attempting to pull Jeff closer and wipe his eyes. Jeff lifted his hand and brushed Nick's arm away from him. "Listen Jeff, It wasn't a joke. I know that I was drunk and that's probably why I did it because I wouoldn't have had the confidence to do it at any other time. I thought that maybe if you thought that I was really drunk then if you didn't… you know… like it, I could pretend that it only happened because I was drunk, and you wouldn't hate me…" Nick began. Jeff now turned to look at him, eyes widening with every confession as Nick explained, tears still falling. Nick was staring to cry now too. "But I know that it was a mistake because you're straight and you don't feel the same way but, I can't just lie about it now because the truth is that I love you Jeff, and I just want us to be together. The timing was stupid and it was a really dumb thing to do and i'm so so sorry and…"

Nick didn't have time to finish the rest, as Jeff leaned over and kissed him. The same feeling was there for both of them, not cliche fireworks, but just a warm feeling and the sense that everything was perfect for once. After a few seconds, it was Jeff who broke the kiss.

"Do you ever shut up?" Jeff asked, and smiled for the first time in what had only been a few hours, but felt like years. Nick watched Jeff's beautiful smile and the way it made him look absolutely gorgeous. Soon, he was smiling broadly too.

"I'm sorry Jeffy" Nick said, as Jeff put his head on his shoulder, and Nick's arm went back around him. Jeff stayed quiet for a moment, before shifting slightly to get more comfortable in Nick's arms.

"You have no reason to be sorry" Jeff said, and kissed Nick quickly again. Nick looked up to Jeff's forehead and saw the bump from the wall. He put his hand on it.

"Is this ok?" Nick asked. "I can go back and get the first aid kit if you want?" He asked.

"No. Stay here" Jeff smiled, holding onto Nick's hand tightly. He wasn't going to let go for a long time yet. Nick smiled and felt truly happy, he had Jeff, he had everything. "I love you Nicky" Jeff whispered.

"I love you too" Nick whispered back, and lent down to kiss Jeff once more. He would never get tired of the way it felt. Nick held Jeff and knew that he was never going to let him go again. They were both perfectly in love and had eachother. They could easily fall asleep in eachother's arms. Nothing could ever ruin the moment.

There was a sudden knock on the door which caused the two to break apart and glare in the direction of the door. "Um guys, I know you're busy and all but we forgot our keys, can we have our room back now please?" David said through the door. Nick and Jeff looked at eachother, and burst out laughing.

"Are we letting them in?" Nick asked with a grin, already knowing what Jeff's answer was going to be. If he knew Jeff right, then it was clear that he would take advantage of the fact that Wes and David couldn't get in, and make them suffer until they gave in and Jeff obtained some sort of personal gain. Jeff was amazing.

"Hell no" Jeff replied, before leaning back into Nick's shoulder once more, giggling at the pleading that could be heard from the hallway. They stood up and Nick and Jeff walked over to the door and sat with their backs against it, their arms wrapped around eachother again. David and Wes would be waiting a long time to get their room back.


	4. Chapter 4 Musical and a very angry Trent

Chapter 4

Nick and Jeff smiled evilly as they looked down at the food. It was what they had managed to blackmail Wes and David to get them. Two massive bags of barbeque flavoured crisps (their shared favourites), two large bottles of cola, a pack of Redvines and a massive tub of Mint- chocolate chip ice cream sat on the floor infront of them. It hadn't taken too long either, after about half an hour, Wes and David wanted their room back so bad that they agreed to get Nick and Jeff what they wanted. They were now back in their own dorm. Both had calmed down now after all the drama earlier and were back to their usual selves, only, together. Nick had insisted on practicing for the open evening so they had done that a few times, but Jeff had convinced him to take a break.

"Tell you what, we should watch a movie with all this food!" Jeff grinned.

"But Jeff.. We need to practice…" Nick replied. He sometimes got nervous during performances, so practiced all the time so that he would never mess up. Nick was a bit of a perfectionist, whereas Jeff always seemed to be perfect without really trying. That was what Nick thought, anyway.

"Pleeeeease?" I love you! Please Nicky?" Jeff pleaded, as he put on his cutest face. _Oh my god, _Nick thought, _We have been together for about 3 hours now and he's already using that against me._

"Fine" Nick gave in. "you go pick a movie and I'll pour out these drinks and get spoons for the ice cream". Jeff nodded and went over to the shelves containing their DVD collection. They had what looked like hundreds, but he knew what one he wanted already and found it quickly. Nick poured the drinks into two cups, and leaned over to look at the dvd that Jeff was putting into the player.

"Oh no Jeff, not Harry Potter again!" Nick moaned. They always watched Harry Potter. Jeff was truly addicted to it, but Nick had a limit to the amount of times he could put up with it. "Please can we watch something else? Like Oliver Twist or something?" He asked. Nick liked musicals and things like that, he was obsessed with Broadway even though he didn't show that side of him often (He was just shy), and he wanted to go and see Wicked soon. He wondered if Jeff would go too.

"Oliver Twist sucks!" Jeff replied with a frown. "Harry Potter is so much better! Pleease?"

"Don't try that face again" Nick moaned. "Your puppy dog eyes only work on me once a day". Jeff huffed in disappointment.

"Let's compromise then" Jeff said with a grin, and reached down under his bed and pulled out his laptop, opening youtube. He hid the screen from Nick while he searched for something. He had a playlist for it, so it wasn't hard.

"Show me!" Nick said, now getting impatient and trying his best to lean over to the screen. His attempt failed and he almost head-butted Jeff's face.

"Whoa be careful.. One second… ok… there!" Jeff said, turning the screen to Nick. A video was paused, and at the top it said 'A Very Potter Musical'. Nick didn't say anything, just stared at the screen in confusion.

"Well?" Jeff squealed, "IT'S AVPM! YAY!" He shouted, a bit too loudly.

"What is it?" Nick asked, puzzled. Jeff's jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"You've… you've never…" Jeff mumbled, gesturing towards the laptop screen. Nick shook his head slowly, unsure why Jeff looked so shocked. Jeff stared at his boyfriend in disbelief for a minute. They had been roommates for years now. Jeff had watched it a million times, why hadn't Nick ever seen it? He thought back a while. Oh yeah. Because Nick was always studying, so Jeff had to use headphones whenever he watched something. He had used references to the musical all the time too though, he was addicted to Redvines. Nick had never asked why. They had been best friends for years, how could this be? He had to change this though, Nick **had **to see the musical, and the sequel of course.

"Get the food now and come and sit next to me" Jeff instructed. Nick did as he was told, and put the food on the table next to Jeff's bed. He then got onto the bed next to him, and Jeff put his arm around his shoulder. "Now pay close attention! I want you to fully enjoy this!" Jeff said, pointing at the screen. He was way too hyper and excited now, and it scared Nick a bit.

"Why?" Nick asked. Jeff seemed to be making a lot of fuss.

"Because it's unbearable to know that my own boyfriend hasn't seen AVPM, and YOU NEED TO BE EDUCATED!" He screamed. Nick was going to protest, but then it dawned on him that Jeff had called him his boyfirend. He smiled and held Jeff's hand, indicating that he was ready to watch the video. He wasn't sure that it would live up to all that Jeff was making it out to be, but Nick would try and watch it.

"Ok" Nick said. And with that, Jeff started the video on full volume.

Trent was really, really mad. All he had heard for the past hour or so from the floor above was "GOTTA GET BACK TO HOGWARTS, GOTTA GET BACK TO SCHOOOOOL" and other nonsense. He could tell that it was Nick and Jeff singing it, he knew all too well as they always managed to be the loudest two students at Dalton. Probably louder than the rest of the students put together. The floors and ceilings were so thin that it was easy to hear through them, which was a really bad thing when Nick and Jeff lived upstairs. For at least the tenth time, he picked up a broom and started thudding the ceiling with it. It was obvious that they could hear him, but they weren't making any attempt to lower their volume.

"FINE!" Trent shouted up, practically exploding. "I'LL JUST GO AND TELL WES ABOUT THIS, WE'LL SEE IF YOU GET TO KEEP YOUR DUET TONIGHT". That got them. It went silent, and then Trent heard a faint "sorry" from Jeff. He knew that would work. They had wanted this duet so badly for so long now, plus they never got the solos that they always auditioned for, thanks to one Blaine Anderson. They weren't going to do anything to lose this opportunity. And now, sweet peaceful silence. Trent smiled, and lay back down on his bed to relax. The silence didn't last long though.

"Hey! Hey Trent!" Nick called from above.

"What?" Trent asked, missing his blissful silence already.

"Favourite way to say redwines in a German accent?" Nick asked. Jeff giggled. What kind of question was that? _Nick's always been a bit weird I suppose, Trent thought._

"_I don't know Nick, shut up please?" Trent called back. There was no answer for a couple of seconds._

"_REDVINES!" Jeff and Nick shouted together, and started laughing wildly. Trent put his head in his hands. They were hopeless. Nick and Jeff were always going to be Nick and Jeff, and Trent would have to put up with them for the rest of his days at Dalton Academy. They were his friends, but they were just unbearable at times. He wondered, if they were separated, would they be quieter? He guessed yes. They were the perfect combination. Nick without Jeff, wouldn't be right, and vice-versa. As much as he liked that two of his friends were so close and he was happy that they got on so well, one question permanently stayed in his mind. Would they ever learn to shut up?_


	5. Chapter 5 Thad

Nick looked over to Jeff across the room. All the warblers had gathered in the practice room to rehearse for the open evening that had been moved from that night to two days later, as the principal had an important meeting scheduled that night. The first song (before Jeff and Nick's duet) was Misery by Maroon 5, and there was quite a lot of choreography that needed to be learnt. Jeff and David were going over a couple of steps while Nick was taking a break. Jeff looked so amazing when he danced, he was perfect. Just the way he kept in time with the beats of the song perfectly, and managed to look good no matter what moves he was doing. Nick wished he could dance as good as Jeff one day, but for now he was happy to just watch in amazement. What also made him happy was to know that the guy doing all that amazing dancing, was now his boyfriend. And how long he had waited for this to be true.

It still hadn't really sank in. Jeff. His boyfriend. Amazing, incredible, gorgeous, perfect, Jeff.

No one but Wes and David knew at the moment. That made it fun too. Nick and Jeff had been careful with their actions around each other, although they had been so close already that they could probably get away with doing anything infront of everyone, without any other Warblers batting an eyelid. Well, not everything. A few days before, the Warblers had all been sitting at one of the long tables together, discussing the set list and any issues before they began the practicing. The table was very long lengthways, but didn't have much width. Nick had been lucky and scored a seat on one of the two ends of the table, as the council sat in the middle. Jeff had sat down on Nick's right on the side of the table, so they were at just the right angle for some serious flirting. Jeff started it off, shoving Nick's knee a little with his own, before moving his foot on Nick's ankle a bit to push up his trouser leg slightly. Nick had been a little in shock at first, looking over to Jeff as if to confirm that Jeff was purposely doing it, even though it was obvious. What made it more obvious, was the look that Jeff was giving Nick. He was staring at him but not in a creepy way, and had a smug smile on his face. His eyes were dark and mischievous. Nick grinned and then looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed. Everyone still seemed to be deep in the conversation, so he repeated Jeff's action back, and Jeff's smile grew. By the end of the meeting, they were holding hands under the table and affectionately looking at each other pretty much the whole time, and everyone was oblivious to it. Well, almost everyone.

So now Nick was sitting in the practice room, watching this amazing boyfriend of his doing what he does best. David was showing Jeff the moves and Jeff was repeating them, asking over and over "Am I doing this right?" which was cute to Nick because Jeff appeared to be actually doing everything better than David. He began to quietly chuckle to himself as Jeff stopped dancing and turned to get his water bottle, knocking 3 others tumbling to the floor in the process. He was so cute, the way he was flawless at dancing but then when it came to something simple as walking or picking something up, Jeff was hopeless.

Nick was so busy laughing, that he didn't realise the other guy that had been watching him walk across from the other side of the room, until he was standing behind where Nick was sitting down. Nick felt the breath on his neck as the person whispered into his ear.

"How long?"

"How long what?" Nick answered, as he realised he'd been caught, and also realised who the voice belonged to. Thad.

"How long have you and blondie been getting it on?". Thad nudged Nick's arm and chuckled. "You're making it far too obvious by the way".

Nick froze and then realised that there didn't seem to be a logical excuse to use here. He gave in.

"6 days" Nick answered, ignoring the 'getting it on' comment. "I'm sure you can tell it's a secret at the moment though, but I'm obviously not doing a good job of keeping it that way" He laughed. Thad walked around from the back of the sofa, sitting next to Nick and turning to face him.

"Yeah that plan isn't really working, but I think you two are cute. You may as well tell everyone, but not yet. We all have a bet going of when you'll get together and if you wait til next week, I'll win" He smiled. "This week is Blaine's bet. Now I know you don't want Blaine to win after all of those solos he's stolen from you and everything." Thad really knew how to get to Nick. He had tried three times in a row now for a solo, and Blaine had got it every time. Not just that though, Jeff had tried 6 times. He wasn't going to let Blaine win another thing now. Not if he had the power to stop it.

"Good point, there's no way in hell I'm letting Blaine win" Nick replied, and Thad's face lit up. "But, what makes you think it will happen next week anyway? What if I don't want you to win either?"

Thad's face fell, and he sat thinking for a moment. His eyes lit up once more as an idea popped into his head.

"You tell them all next week and let me win, and I'll organise the perfect date for you and Jeff, AND pay." Thad said.

"You'd pay for our whole date?" Nick asked, astonished.

"Yeah, you and Jeff have been 'just friends' for so long that the amount of money bet has just gone up and up. I'm gonna be rich!" Thad laughed. "So what do you say? I can organise it all by tomorrow. You and Jeff just get ready for 7 tomorrow and I'll call you, telling you where to go."

Nick considered for a moment, before smiling. It sounded like it would be a really good date, and all for free.

"Deal" Nick said, and they both shook hands. Tomorrow was going to be great.

_Oh my god, _Jeff thought, hugging the pillow as he sat with his back against the headboard of his bed. Rehearsal had ended half an hour ago but Nick had stayed to catch up on his studying as always, so Jeff had gone back to the dorm to think for a while. _Nick was watching me the whole time I was dancing, and he was smiling! I just wish I hadn't knocked all of those bottles over, that wasn't smooth. _Jeff scrunched up his nose as he always did while thinking, and stopped the song playing from his ipod to turn on a new one. _Then again, it is Nick, _He thought. _Nick has seen me be clumsy like that a million times, but those other times were different.. He wasn't my… _Jeff smiled. _**Boyfriend. The word sounded perfect. Nick - Jeff's boyfriend. Nick and Jeff. Jeff and Nick. Jeff imagined him and Nick in a big house at Christmas, dressed up in suits and welcoming their friends into their home. Everyone sitting around the fire, including Jeff and Nick's children, and all singing together. Mistletoe hanging from the doorway and him and Nick stealing a quick kiss under it before returning to the children, begging to be allowed to open their presents. Perhaps they'd have a little girl, and buy her a bike for the first time, and she'd open it and scream and they'd all hug at once, before they both helped her try to ride it out in the street. The thought was perfect, and Jeff realised that this was how he wanted his life to be. With Nick.**_

_**If he knew Nick well enough, he should be back in about five or ten minutes with two coffees, and Jeff's order would be exactly the way he liked it. Nick was so great like that. He unplugged his headphones and searched through his various play lists to find a good song to play. He plugged the ipod into the speaker and just as the song began, Nick entered the room with the two coffees. He was wearing a gloves, a scarf, a big jacket and a beanie that flattened his hair over his face and made him look too cute for words. **_

"_**Ah" Nick smiled. "Let it snow, that's a great song". He set the two coffees down onto the table as he hummed the tune, before taking off his gloves, and then his scarf. He went to take off his hat but was stopped as Jeff launched himself across the room, and grabbed his wrists. Jeff pressed his face close to Nick's and smiled down into his deep brown eyes.**_

"_**Do you have to take this off?" He asked, putting both of his hands on the hat where Nick's ears are. "You look so cute in it" He smiled, fiddling with the bottom of it.**_

"_**It's covered in snow, so yes, sorry" Nick winked. Jeff's hand moved up to the top of Nick's hat where he ran his finger over it, collecting a tiny pile of snow on the top of his index finger. His other hand remained on the side of Nick's face, as he brought the snow down, and gently tapped it on Nick's nose where the snowflakes began to melt. **_

"_**Cute…" Jeff began to say, but was then pulled in for a kiss. His hands made his way down from the sides of Nick's face to the back of his neck, and he tangled them in Nick's soft but damp hair. The kiss was sweet and loving, and both boys smiled. They carried on kissing for a minute more, and Nick slowly became aware of Jeff's hands making their way up from his neck to his hat again. His hands hooked themselves onto the bottom of the hat, and Nick felt a smile creep onto Jeff's face. He realised what was coming too late, as the hat was whipped off of his head, and then Jeff dashed to the other side of the room, waving it above his head.**_

"_**Give it back!" Nick shouted, stumbling after him over the mess of cushions that Jeff had managed to knock all over the floor in the process of running away. Nick managed to corner him but then Jeff dodged under his arm at the last minute, and began to run back to the other side of the room. He was convinced that he was going to make it, but then felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him to the ground. He landed with his back on top of Nick, and quickly turned to wrestle. Nick managed to throw him off and get on top, and Jeff was pushed to the floor with his hands above his head, hat still clasped in his right fist. Nick held both Jeff's wrists with one hand while he tugged the hat away with the other, and threw it across the room, out of Jeff's reach. He leaned down and gave the meanest stare he could. **_

"_**Don't mess with my hat" He growled. Jeff looked up at him with puppy eyes, and he'd normally just shake it off and tell Jeff to grow up, but he looked so beautiful. Jeff's hair was messy and uneven from the wrestling, and was just above his eyes, which were two big spheres of deep brown. Jeff was gorgeous. There was no way Nick could stay mad, and Jeff realised this and began to smile evilly. Nick flinched as he expected to be attacked once more, but opened his eyes again to see Jeff's expression calm, and him smiling happily up at him. **_

"_**You're stunning, you know that?" Jeff asked, smiling warmly up at Nick. Nick was shocked. He knew how stunning Jeff was, but he had never been called stunning himself. He was just average, his looks were nothing compared to Jeff's. But here Jeff was with his model-like looks, saying Nick was the one that was stunning. Nick didn't even have to answer Jeff, as he leant down and captured Jeff's lips in another kiss. And it was amazing. This was never, ever going to get old.**_


End file.
